Cup holders may be positioned throughout a vehicle interior for securing beverage containers. For example, the center console, armrests, door panels, or other interior structures of the vehicle may include one or more cup holders. Certain cup holder configurations include a recess within the interior structure, and a liner inserted within the recess. The liner is configured to secure the beverage container within the recess, limiting movement of the beverage container during vehicle operation. Typical cup holders may accommodate a variety of cups, cans, bottles, and the like. Typical liners may not provide effective thermal insulation for beverage containers within the cup holder. The temperature of warm and/or cool beverages may rapidly approach the temperature of the vehicle interior. Typical liners may not absorb a significant amount of sound (e.g., associated with contact between objects within the cup holder). Objects (e.g., coins) impacting one another during operation of the vehicle may generate undesirable noise.